School Crush
by x-kawaii-sakura-x
Summary: Tomoyo has a crush on a boy in her class and lately, she been receiving single roses everyday by an anonymous crush. There are now two possible boys that could’ve given her the rose, but just who could it be?
1. A Single Rose

Clara: I hope you enjoy this story, I think it kind of sucks. But whether you like it or not, plz take time to review!  
  
Summary: Tomoyo has a crush on a boy in her class and lately, she been receiving single roses everyday by an anonymous crush. There are now two possible boys that could've given her the roses, but just who could it be?  
  
~~~~~~ School Crush ~~~~~~  
  
________ Chapter One: A Single Rose ________  
  
---- in the classroom ----  
  
A girl with silky long violet hair and beautiful sparkly amethyst eyes walked in the room. She had the loveliest voice anyone has ever heard, she was often the lead singer in the choir. Today, she had her hair in one small pony tail on the top and left some hair on the bottom to let down. She wore a white t-shirt with blue linings with a matching blue skirt with white linings. Her backpack was also blue with white linings and she had a pretty little blue hat on. This was her school uniform. She looked around and spotted a girl with shiny short auburn hair and dazzling emerald eyes. She was the most athletic in her grade, they were in grade 8. She had her hair tied in two half pony tails and left some bangs down. She wore the same thing as amethyst eyed girl.  
  
"Sakura!" the amethyst eyed girl was delighted to see her best friend.  
  
Sakura turned around and saw her friend. She gave her a sweet smile and replied with a "good morning Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo smiled back and walked up to Sakura. While looking at Sakura, she spotted something lying on her desk.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Tomoyo looked at Sakura than shifted her eyes to her desk letting Sakura know where she was looking at.  
  
Sakura turned around, but being clueless, she didn't know what Tomoyo what Tomoyo was looking at.  
  
"What's what?" Sakura was stumped, she gave Tomoyo a "huh" look.  
  
"That! On my desk," This time, Tomoyo pointed to her desk while walked half way there making sure Sakura saw this time.  
  
"I don't know," Sakura was now curious too, she got out of her desk and walked to Tomoyo's desk.  
  
Tomoyo knew exactly what it was now, she picked it up. It was a rose, a single delicate red rose. Tomoyo's eyes widened, so did Sakura's. Tomoyo looked at her desk, there was a card too. She picked it up and started reading it out loud, but not too loud, just loud enough for only Sakura and her to hear.  
  
Dear Tomoyo,  
  
This rose is for how much I love you.  
  
- Anonymous  
  
Tomoyo had a hunch who it was from. She had a look on her face, than started smiling. Sakura was confused, why is Tomoyo smiling like that? I wonder whose this anonymous guy is. Sakura couldn't hold it in anymore, she just HAD to know. She knew it was rude so she tried to hold it in but at last she blurred it out.  
  
"Why are you smiling like that? Do you know who it's from?" Sakura was desperate to know, her best friend here has an anonymous crush and all she could do was wonder to herself while Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Uh huh." Tomoyo was still stuck in her daydream.  
  
"TOMOYO!" everybody looked at Sakura and Tomoyo, Sakura blushed and dragged Tomoyo out of the room. She waved her hands in front of Tomoyo's face.  
  
"What?" by this time, Tomoyo was already cut from her daydreaming by that big force that dragged her out of the room.  
  
"Why were you smiling like that? Do you know who it's from?" Sakura had a very serious look on her face, she was really anxious and Tomoyo could see that.  
  
"I'm not sure if I'm right or not but I think it's from." Tomoyo was interrupted when a boy walked towards them.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo. hi Sakura," the boy looked at Tomoyo. His name was Syaoran. He had brown hair and beautiful dark chestnut eyes. He was wearing the school uniform for boys. Everything was the same except instead of a skirt, they had a blue pants with no white linings on them. He looked at Tomoyo than looked at her flower. Tomoyo looked at him and smiled then blushed when she saw him smile back and stare at her flower. Syaoran smiled again when he saw the red rose.  
  
"I see you received a rose today," Syaoran still looking at the single red rose.  
  
Sakura obviously knows Syaoran gave Tomoyo the flower now. She looked at Tomoyo, she saw how Tomoyo was blushing and she giggled to herself.  
  
"Yeah, I found this on my desk today when I walked in, I wonder who gave it to me," Tomoyo was obviously hinting Syaoran, even Sakura could tell. Syaoran didn't notice the hint for he was a boy and didn't understand much about signs the girls give off. Syaoran just smiled and said, "Yeah, wonder who it's from." Than walked off into the classroom and disappeared in the crowd of students.  
  
"You like him don't you," Sakura was smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Nonsense, I don't like him." Tomoyo was totally bluffing and Sakura could tell.  
  
"Don't lie to me Tomoyo, I'm your best friend, I can tell," Sakura just had to make Tomoyo admit it.  
  
"Fine I admit it, I DO like him, buts it's a small little crush," Tomoyo was blushing bloodshot red like the color of the rose.  
  
"Anyways, whatever, lets get back in before the teacher sees us," Sakura grabbed Tomoyo and they walked in the classroom. There went back to Sakura's desk, Sakura sat down and Tomoyo sat on the desk on Sakura's left. It was because Tomoyo sits next to Sakura on her left. They were talking until they were interrupted by a familiar voice behind Tomoyo, which one on the left of Tomoyo's desk. It was because Tomoyo had sat sideways to talk to Sakura.  
  
"Good morning Sakura, good morning Tomoyo," a boy with navy blue hair, had dazzling ocean blue eyes and wore glasses smiled at both of the girls. Staring into his eyes made you feel safe and secure. His name was Eriol, he was the best pianist in their grade. He wore the same thing as Syaoran but instead of a blue hat, he had a white hat on. Eriol saw the single red rose Tomoyo was holding and smiled again.  
  
"I see you received rose today," Not knowing, Eriol said the exact same thing Syaoran said.  
  
"Yes, I did I think it is so beautiful," Tomoyo was so certain and happy that it was from Syaoran, that she didn't even notice Eriol saying what Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura was shocked. Maybe Tomoyo didn't notice it but Sakura surely did. She was so certain back than but now, another possibility just came. Both Syaoran AND Eriol sounded like they gave the rose to Tomoyo. Sakura looked at Eriol, he looked so happy. but than again, so did Syaoran, when they were talking to him earlier.  
  
[End of Chapter: Plz take time to review this story ] 


	2. Both?

Clara: hehe sorry for taking SO long to update, I wanted to wait longer for more ppl to review. and plus school has started again. and my teacher is really gay. So many homework already. sniff sniff sadness.  
  
Note must read: I KNOW MANY PEOPLE MAY BE A LITTLE UPSET WITH ME MATCHING TOMOYO AND SYAORAN UP, BUT YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN..dun dun dun.. and someone was upset about Sakura's eye color, and I think its emerald, not green. actually I don't know now.. .  
  
~~~~~~ School Crush ~~~~~~  
  
________ Chapter Two: Both?? _________  
  
--( At the Daidouji Mansion (--  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so happy. I think Syaoran finally likes me," Tomoyo was on the phone with Sakura.  
  
"That's great Tomoyo, but are you sure it's Syaoran that gave you the rose?" Sakura was very troubled.  
  
"Of course I'm sure Sakura, who else could it be?" Tomoyo switched the phone to her other ear and rolled on her bed, making her now lying on her back.  
  
"Maybe it was Eriol who gave you the rose," Sakura said in a very hinting voice.  
  
"Nah, can't be, impossible, I never talk to him or anything, why would he like me?" Tomoyo thought to herself, "could it be? No, it can't be, no way, I love Syaoran."  
  
"Oh wells, it doesn't matter, and plus I don't' like him." Tomoyo was interrupted by her mom, "Oh hey Sakura? I'll see you tomorrow, I need to go, bye!" With that Tomoyo hung up.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura was thinking about Eriol, she felt sorry for him. She thinks Eriol loves Tomoyo but Tomoyo never realizes, what if it Tomoyo breaks his heart?  
  
--( At School (--  
  
"Good morning Tomoyo," Eriol looked at Tomoyo and smiled.  
  
"Oh good morning Eriol," Tomoyo looked behind him. Eriol was about to say something but got cut off.  
  
"Syaoran, good morning!" Tomoyo ran to Syaoran leaving Eriol standing there alone.  
  
*Sigh* Sakura walked up to Eriol. Eriol was looking down.  
  
"Eriol," Sakura smiled and sounded innocent, "You like Tomoyo don't you?"  
  
At that moment, Eriol quickly looked up with wide eyes. His stared into Sakura's soft emerald eyes.  
  
"How did you know?" Eriol asked looking down once again.  
  
"I just do, but there's one thing I don't get, why don't you just tell her?" Sakura looked into his eyes.  
  
"I don't know, I guess I'm just too scared to," Eriol looked up and saw the sad face of Sakura's.  
  
"You seem so sad, I wish there was something I can do," Sakura felt sorry for Eriol even more now.  
  
"Thank you, but I don't think there IS anything you can do, she loves Syaoran, which means I just have to simply give up and help her get what she wants," Eriol got the courage to say that and walked away.  
  
The bell rang and the teacher walked in, all the students walked back to their desks and greeted their teacher. The teacher began talking about the history of Greek while the students quietly listened to the teacher.  
  
--( Later On (--  
  
Sakura walked up to Tomoyo after leaving her social studies class for lunch. She patted Tomoyo on the back. Tomoyo turned around and smiled. Sakura smiled back.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, go to Kei-kun's Sushi restaurant first, I'll be right behind you, I just need to ask the teacher something, okay?" Sakura looked innocent.  
  
"Sure, I'll meet you there, remember, don't take too long," Tomoyo closed her locker, took her purse and walked away.  
  
Sakura waited till Tomoyo turned to at the corner and was unseen. Then she went over to Syaoran. He was walking alone in the hall. Perfect.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura was out of breath, Syaoran was really far away even though it doesn't seem like it.  
  
Syaoran turned around and saw Sakura running to him.  
  
"Hello Sakura, what's up?" Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Syaoran, I have something important and personal to ask you," Sakura caught her breath and talked slowly.  
  
"Do you like Tomoyo Daidouji?" Sakura asked clearly and loudly.  
  
Syaoran look surprised. He gave her a face, than smiled.  
  
"Of course I do, Sakura, she's my friend," Syaoran gave a small laugh.  
  
"No, I mean, love," Sakura once again spoke clearly and loudly.  
  
Syaoran didn't give her a look this time, he just smiled and simply said, "Yes I do, how did you know?" Syaoran started to blush.  
  
"Really? Are you serious?" Sakura was excited, she couldn't wait to tell Tomoyo about the good news.  
  
Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Thanks anyways, I have to go now, I'm meeting Tomoyo somewhere, Bye," Sakura happily skipped off.  
  
Just as she walked out of the school, she stopped dead out of her tracks. She just realized something, if she tells Tomoyo about Syaoran liking her, than what will happen to Eriol? She didn't want to break his heart when he finds out that Tomoyo and Syaoran might become couples. Although Eriol has already kind of given up, she still couldn't bear the thought of what Eriol would feel after hearing the news. She had to keep it a secret, no telling anyone, especially Tomoyo.  
  
"Sakura! Over here," Tomoyo stood up and waved her hand.  
  
Sakura saw Tomoyo and smiled. She sighed than walked up to Tomoyo.  
  
"Hello Tomoyo, did you eat anything yet?" Sakura acted normal, but she found it very tough to hold such a BIG secret.  
  
"Nope, I just ordered," Tomoyo sat down and patted the seat next to her, signaling Sakura to sit.  
  
"Thanks," Sakura sat down and the food came. They both ate and split the payment in half. After that, they went to get ice cream at Mutsumi's Ice Cream Shop and headed back for school. Their school was called Tokyo U secondary school. 


	3. NOTICE

NOTICE: many people have been talking to me about Syaoran and Tomoyo as a pair. There is obviously a love triangle in this story, but plz dun kill me.. EVERYTHING IS GONNNA TURN OUT RIGHT.. The whole story is about a love triangle between Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran...  
  
- kawaii sakura 


	4. Things Just Got Complicated

Clara: sorry I took so long to update, like I said, school... sadness.... Hmm maybe you could tell you could tell your friends about my story or r and r my other two stories? Yea yea.. they may be a little gay, but still.. it wouldn't hurt! =]  
  
~~~~~~ School Crush ~~~~~~  
  
________ Chapter Four: Things Just Got Complicated ________  
  
--( At the Avalon's Residence (--  
  
Today, Tomoyo is sleeping over at Sakura's house.  
  
"Oh my god... We have so much homework to do," complained Sakura.  
  
"Yeah... homework," Tomoyo was not paying attention to Sakura at all.  
  
"Hello? Are you listening to me?" Sakura waved her hand back and forth in front of Tomoyo's face.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry Sakura, I was thinking of something else," Tomoyo still looked drowsy from her daydream.  
  
Sakura got suspicious. "Tell me, what are you daydreaming about?" Sakura asked, she sounded like a detective.  
  
"Pshh, like I will tell you," Those were Tomoyo's last words before she fell asleep. Leaving Sakura wondering for half an hour.  
  
"Hmm... Tomoyo has no idea that Eriol loves her. She only cares for Syaoran...argggg why am I stuck in this? This is not my business... but why? Why can't I just let it go, and let Tomoyo solve it herself?" Sakura thought to herself that night. She wondered herself to sleep.  
  
--( At School (--  
  
Everything was going well that day... Except when school was over and all the students left their classrooms. Somehow, Syaoran found out that Eriol also likes Tomoyo...  
  
"How could you?" Syaoran yelled at Eriol.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Eriol was confused.  
  
Syaoran shot him a death glare, "Don't play dumb with my, Hiiragizawa." Syaoran turned red. "I know you like Tomoyo Hiiragizawa."  
  
"Yes I do, I like her, but I know you also like her," Eriol confessed.  
  
"Exactly," Syaoran grabbed Eriol's shirt.  
  
"That's why...," But before Eriol could continue his sentence, Syaoran formed a fist right into his face.  
  
You could hear "ohhhhh's" and "ahhhhh's" down the hall. Other students watched the fight.  
  
Syaoran was getting a good beating out of Eriol until Eriol had had enough and retaliated. Syaoran punched Eriol in the stomach and Eriol came back with an uppercut. Syaoran kicked Eriol. Eriol shoved Syaoran to the ground, right when Syaoran was gonna get up and punch Eriol, they heard "her" voice.  
  
"Excuse me, umm, pardon me," Tomoyo managed to see what was going on.  
  
*gasp* "What's going on here?" Tomoyo rushed to Syaoran's side. But before Syaoran or Eriol could say anything, she shot Eriol a death glare, helped Syaoran up, and left. Sakura went to Eriol.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sakura was concerned about her friend.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks for your concern.  
  
Sakura smiled, she couldn't help but stare at him. For some weird reason, Sakura found Eriol attractive. He looked so cute when he had a made face.  
  
*Sakura's POV*  
  
Oh my gosh... I think I'm falling in love with Eriol Hiiragizawa!! This can't be, I can't love him, and I know for sure I don't love him....right?  
  
Sakura was snapped back to reality when she heard Eriol calling her name continuously.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, hello? Are you there?" Eriol was staring at her.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped, "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Sakura backed off.  
  
"Are you okay?" Eriol asked as he got up.  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm okay. Sorry for the scream, I was startled when I saw your face," Sakura was so shocked, she didn't realize what she had said.  
  
Eriol look down, "Is it now? Is my face ugly or something?"  
  
"Huh?" Just then, Sakura realized what she had said, "No!! I didn't mean it that way, I was thinking of something, and when I snapped back to reality, I was kind of startled to see a face so close to me." This time, Sakura made it more clear.  
  
"Oh I see, sorry for the cold statements," Eriol apologized.  
  
"It's okay," Sakura couldn't help it, but she kept on thinking of Eriol's face. She wasn't startled about seeing a face closed to hers. She lied to Eriol. She was afraid. She definitely knew she liked him now. Sakura screamed because Eriol's face... it was so close to hers. His mouth, probably about 5 centimeters away from hers. She was lucky she screamed, or else, who knows, maybe she would've even kissed him! Just than, something hit her. Maybe the reason she can't leave this problem is because of Eriol. She wants to help Eriol, and be close to him.  
  
Clara: OoOoO... like it? If yes, review! If not, review anyways!! 


	5. Tomoyo vs Sakura

Clara: hehe... now that I think of it... yes... I AM sorry hehe I did spoil the story... ^^ ANYWAYS... hope you enjoy this story and PLZ R AND R CUZ IM TRYING TO GET UP TO 100.. Yes pretty much impossible for me but ah wells...^^'  
  
THANKS TO:  
  
Fruits candy kaoruhimura29 Black-thief Midnight blue Balj Nobody special Little wolf blossom Lifeless-Kanna Angelus 2040 Sakuranbo-blossom Kagome suboshi Wanderingface Turn off the lights  
  
THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!! KEEP UP DA GOOD WORK! (In reviewing^^)  
  
~~~~~~ School Crush ~~~~~~  
  
________ Chapter Five: Tomoyo vs. Sakura________  
  
-- last class at school -- -  
  
Something was up with Sakura. She felt really mad at Tomoyo. It was a feeling that she couldn't hide, she just HAD to do something mean to Tomoyo.  
  
*flashback(S)*  
  
-- at lunch time -- -  
  
"Sakura, do you want the strawberry jelly I got? I don't feel like eating any today and I know you like jelly ^^" Tomoyo gave a sweet smile and handed the strawberry jelly in Sakura's tray. Sakura glared at Tomoyo and phew the jelly on the ground.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura? Don't want the jelly?" Tomoyo asked, she was concerned by Sakura's behavior.  
  
"I DON'T WANT IT OKAY? GOD!" Sakura screamed in Tomoyo's face.  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry... I didn't know you weren't in the mood for jelly today," although Tomoyo was just yelled at, she still smiled and was optimistic.  
  
*another one*  
  
-- in math class -- -  
  
Tomoyo was about to sit down on her regular seat....beside Sakura. Just as Tomoyo was about to sit down, Sakura pulled the chair out of the way and Tomoyo fell on her butt.  
  
"Ow...huh? Where did my chair go?" Tomoyo looked around, but she couldn't see where and who took her chair until she looked at the last spot she ever would...Sakura Avalon.  
  
"Oopps... I'm sorry... I didn't see you, I didn't know you were going to sit there," Sakura pulled on an innocent face with her oh so famous puppy eyes.  
  
"Its okay Sakura^^ I know you didn't mean to do that," Tomoyo took the chair out of Sakura's hand and placed it back at the proper place and sat in it right when their teacher came in.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Grrr... how can this be? No matter what I do, Tomoyo seems to be so damn cheerful! It's impossible" Sakura thought to herself as she glared at the girl in front of her talking to her "girlfriends" The teacher walked in and they all started doing their homework.  
  
"Pop quiz!!" The teacher shouted.  
  
"Oh my god! I didn't pay attention to anything!" Sakura panicked and her eyes widened.  
  
"It's okay Sakura, I think I'm doing pretty well in this subject, you can copy off mine ^^" Tomoyo offered and Sakura thanked her.  
  
Half way during that test, when Sakura finished copying everything down. She has a very, very, VERY evil plan.  
  
"Teacher!! Tomoyo Daidouji is copying my test!!" Sakura grinned.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened. She so did NOT copy off Sakura's test, SHE copied off hers. The teacher walked over to Tomoyo's desk and looked at both Sakura's and Tomoyo's test papers, and of course, they were both the same. Their math teacher hated cheaters the most, her face turned red. And her eyes flared with flames. She ripped Tomoyo's test paper and sent her to the office. Tomoyo was mad...she was real mad... she never ever gotten in trouble once in her whole lifetime. She was a straight a student with a clean record. And Sakura might just break it today.  
  
All of a sudden, everything in Tomoyo flared up. She got really angry. She couldn't take it anymore. She has had enough of Sakura's bad attitude. Tomoyo decided that after school, something BIG was going to happen. Something nobody would ever expect from Tomoyo Daidouji...  
  
-- after school -- -  
  
Tomoyo walked up to her locker. Sakura was already there, talking to all HER "girlfriends." The sight of Sakura's face got Tomoyo mad. Tomoyo put all her things away and slammed her locker. Sakura, which is beside Tomoyo because they're locker is beside each others, noticed and smirked.  
  
"What happened? I hope you didn't get into too much trouble" Sakura had a snobby look and raised her eyebrows.  
  
Tomoyo's face went red. Fire arose in her eyes and her mouth opened wide.  
  
"Why are you doing this Sakura?" Tomoyo demanded for an answer.  
  
"What are you talking about? I myself, hate cheaters too, even if they are my best friends" Sakura turned away and was about to walk away.  
  
Tomoyo grabbed Sakura by her arm, "Hey you! I wasn't finished talking to you. Why are you acting so cocky for? Huh? Who do you think you are? I've been holding it all in and just ignored it when I gave you the strawberry jelly, and when you PURPOSLY pulled my chair away." Tomoyo was frustrated.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened, "What makes YOU think I pulled the chair on PURPOSE?"  
  
"Listen, I know okay? I'm not stupid... I can't take your bad behavior anymore...- before Tomoyo could finish what she was saying Sakura interrupted.  
  
"YOU can't take MY bad behavior anymore? HAH! I can't take YOUR behavior," Sakura yelled back.  
  
"MY behavior? What are you talking about?" Tomoyo was confuzzled. (Yes... not a real word)  
  
"You were mean to Eriol...all you cared about was Syaoran! Don't you feel a bit bad for Eriol?" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Eriol...Hiiragizawa..." Tomoyo felt bad, and was about to admit that she was wrong, but Sakura lunged herself at Tomoyo and scratched her.  
  
"WHAT YOU DOING SAKURA? WHY ARE YOU TURNING AGAINST ME FOR HIIRAGIZAWA?" Tomoyo tried to dodge Sakura's punched but missed one and got hit hard on the face.  
  
Tomoyo felt pain, she touched her face gently with her hands and when she looked at her hands, it was covered in blood. Her face was covered in blood, glass was shattered everywhere on the ground, looks like she dropped the glass cup they made in art this week. Tomoyo feared blood, they would make her lose her sanity. Tomoyo got mad and retaliated.  
  
"Because...I lo...he's my friend!" Sakura formed a fist and aimed for Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo grabbed it and punched Sakura in the stomach.  
  
"It doesn't seem like he's just a friend to you!" Tomoyo yelled back and kicked Sakura.  
  
"Fine than! If it doesn't seem like he's just a friend than why not just call him my secret admirer, my crush, my dream guy?" Sakura shut her eyes and slapped Tomoyo.  
  
By this time, there was already a crowd around their fight.  
  
"If you LOVE him so much than why don't you just MARRY him?" Sakura froze and Tomoyo punched Sakura, causing her to lose her grip. Than Tomoyo shoved Sakura to the ground HARD.  
  
Sakura fell on the ground and just stayed there motionless. Everybody gasped and ran in closer to see if Sakura was alive or not. Sakura was still and motionless, she didn't move a muscle. Tomoyo was too mad at the moment to notice what was happened. Just than, Sakura blinked...She stood up slowly and looked down.  
  
Tears fell down her face and onto the floor. The whole school was silent. So silent, you could hear the tear drops touch the ground like bombs falling to the ground. Her head was casting low and you couldn't see her eyes because her hair formed a shadow line going across her face right under the eyes.  
  
"YOU WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND TOMOYO DAIDOUJI!" Just than, Sakura looked up and punched Tomoyo really hard, causing her to fall onto the floor and slide right into the locker.  
  
Something hit her right at that time. Sakura...the only reason she is involved in this whole problem is because...she loves Eriol. I'm so stupid! How come I never realized that? I see now Sakura...to love someone so badly that you would turn against your own best friend...Finally...I understand.  
  
Clara: like my story? Well plz plz Plz review!! Im seriously going to try to get 100 reviews!! ^^; 


	6. Possessed By Love

Clara: sorry about the characters being OOC =] after all ....love makes people do crazy things

School Crush: Chapter Six: Possessed By Love

-- At The Daidouji Mansion --

Tomoyo thought real long and hard. She laid still on her silky soft bed thinking hard about what happened earlier that day at school. Tomoyo tried to move, but her body was in pain. She took a few couple of hits from Sakura and Sakura was a strong girl.

Tomoyo looked around her surroundings. Her eyes fell upon a big vase of red roses. The roses she received everyday at school. She counted them, 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10..11..12, twelve roses. She knew what she had to do, she had to stop loving Syaoran. Love turned her into a monster, because for her own selfish needs, she has been hurting her best friend Sakura, and Eriol, sometimes, I don't even treat him as a friend anymore. It was final, that was her decision.

Meanwhile, at the Avalon Residence, Sakura was thinking about the same thing. "I can't believe Tomoyo! She's been neglecting Eriol for that dumb Li Syaoran. What happened to Tomoyo? It's like she's a different person...I don't think I even know her anymore...poor Tomoyo, she's possessed by love."

The next day at school, Tomoyo walked silently to her seat. She looked down, and there it was...another single delicate rose. sigh She took the rose and placed it in her bag. The bell rang and class started.

"Alright students," Miss Honda spoke loudly and clearly so the whole class can hear, "today's assignment is on your de-" she was interrupted by Sakura sliding open the door with mighty force. "Sakura, you're late, and rude,"

"I'm sorry Miss Honda, I woke up late today and rushed here as fast as I could," Sakura flashed a sheepish smile.

Miss Honda spoke once again, "Very well Sakura, but don't let this happen again, you may take your seat."

Sakura walked back to her desk with her head hung low, looking on the floor. Tomoyo stared at Sakura walking down the classroom as if she's walking down the "Hall of Shame" She couldn't help but giggle.

Sakura sat down on her desk and noticed Tomoyo trying to hold in her laughter. "She's laughing at me? Some friend she is," Sakura thought to herself. She gave Tomoyo a cold glare. Tomoyo, having a keen eye, noticed and stopped giggling immediately. During the whole class, Sakura and Tomoyo didn't talk to each other at all. It continued throughout the whole day. Finally, the end of the day had come, and all the students were leaving for home.

Chiharu, being the cheerful one, had an idea. She gathered up her friends. Which included: Sakura, Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika, Meiling and of course, Chiharu herself. They all gathered outside of the school by the fountain.

"Hey guys I have an idea!" Chiharu blurted out happily. XD

"What is it?" Naoko asked. =O

"Let's say we camp out at the forest near the beach!" Chiharu once again blurted out happily. XD

"Sure, sounds great," Tomoyo agreed. =]

"Yeah, let's meet at Chiharu's house right after we go home and get ready," suggested Rika.

"I don't know...I don't think I want to go," Meiling had second thoughts. .

"Oh come on Meiling! It'll be fun," Chiharu persuaded. =)

"...Okay than, I guess I'll go," Meiling tried to sound like she wasn't interested. ==

"What about you, Sakura?" Naoko looked at Sakura's undecided face.

"Sure, why not?" Sakura smiled. "

"Okay! Than it's final! We're going to the beach!" Just then, Chiharu remembered something, "But...the boys will be going to..." =(

There was a moment of silence.

"Boy? Define boys," Rita broke the moment of silence.

"Err...mainly, Eriol, Syaoran, and my talk-a-lot cousin, Yamazaki. That's pretty much all..."

"Its alright, there's only three boys, after all, what harm can three boys do?" Rita sighed in relief.

"Okay than, that' s settled, see ya guys," with that, Chiharu left for home. In fact, they all left for home.

An hour later...

"What's taking her so long?" complained Chiharu.

"She'll be here any second now," Tomoyo smiled.

"I'm so sure she's going to come right out of that door just because you said s-" Meiling's statement was interrupeted by loud banging on Chiharu's front door.

"Don't say I didn't tell you so," laughed Tomoyo.

Chiharu opened the door and Sakura ran in, "Sorry guys, I couldn't find my sleeping bag." Sakura was breathless.

"Well, did you bring your tent?" Chiharu reminded Sakura.

"Oh! I knew I was forgetting something," Sakura smacked herself on the forehead.

"It's okay, you can share with me," Tomoyo gave Sakura a sweet smile.

"O-okay..."

"Okay then! lets go!" Chiharu walked out the door in one of her brightest moods.

It took them an hour or so to get there, Chiharu's dad drove and left afterwards. Turns out they'll be staying there for the weekend. They started to set everything up, all the tents and sleeping bags. Tomoyo and Sakura finished faster then the rest, so they had to set up the tent with all the food. Another hour passed by, and finally, they were done.

"Lets go to the beach now," Rita suggested.

"Yeah sure, who wants to play beach volleyball?" Chiharu took out a volleyball.

"Me!"

"I do!"

"Same here!"

"I'll play"

Everybody wanted to play.

"Bpsh, volleyball is a girly sport," teased Syaroan.

"Ughh...reality check, we _are_ girls," Chiharu reminded him.

"Ughh...we boys are much too skilled to waste our time playing volleyball,"Yamazaki tried to cover up.

"Oh yeah? Well then, we challenge you," Rita spoke proudly.

"Fine! We accept your challenge, right?" Syaoran looked at Yamazaki.

"Yeah! Right?" Yamazaki looked at Eriol.

"Ugh..yeah sure, whatever." Eriol looked down. He was in a pretty bad mood these days.

"Fine then! Let's play!"Chiharu ran to the beach.

It was a game between boys and girls, the girls had an advantage over them since there was five of them. But the boys insisted that it was okay. As the time went by, Eriol had brightened up, he thought to himself and decided that nobody should be able to make himself feel down and discouraged, not even Tomoyo. At that moment, he lost his love for her.

The volleyball game got intense and all the players were really excited. Everybody got aggressive. Sakura spiked the ball and Eriol ran for it. Just as he set foot on the floor, he stepped on a shell and fell flat on his face. Everybody ran to Eriol to see if he was okay.

"Eriol!"

"Oh my gosh are you okay?"

"Eriol!"

"Does it hurt?"

Pretty soon, everybody was crowed around him.

"Ughh...Ow..my leg hurts," Eriol clenched hard on his right leg.

"Oh...I'm so sorry, It's all my fault," Sakura looked down.

"Don't be sorry Sakura, you didn't mean to," through all the pain, Eriol still managed to smile.

"Yeah Sakura, it's not your fault, it wasn't you who put the shell there right?" Tomoyo tried to cheer her up.

"I think i need a little time out from the game," Eriol chuckled.

"Here, I'll help you back to the tent," Syaoran put Eriol's arm around his neck.

"Be careful guys," Chiharu yelled.

When Eriol and Syaoran got back to the tents, Syaoran offered to stay and keep him company. But Eriol refused and told Syaoran to go on and continue with the game and so he did.

Syaoran ran back and at first, they all felt a little uncomfortable to play while Eriol was hurt, but as the game went on, that feeling was gone. Everything was back to normal, the game was intense and everybody was aggresive. Especially Chiharu.

"TAKE THAT!" Chiharu shouted as she spiked the ball hard.

"Well take this!!"Syaoran shouted too and spiked the volleyball back at Chiharu.

Things got pretty insane with Syaoran and Chiharu.

"Hey guys, I'm alittle tired so, I'm going go back to the camp site," Sakura spoke, but nobody noticed her since there was such a big competiton between Syaoran and Chiharu. So, Sakura just left un-noticed.

"Huh? Where'd Sakura go?" Rita finally realized that someone was missing.

"I don't know, she was here few minutes ago," Naoko looked around.

"I'll go find her," Tomoyo took off.

The game continued.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura where are yo-" Tomoyo stopped and saw Sakura talking to Eriol. Curiosity got the better of her, therefore, she started to spy on them.

"Hey Eriol," Sakura sat down beside Eriol.

"Oh hi Sakura, why aren't you playing volley ball?"

"I got tired and decided to come keep you company."

"I see," Eriol smiled.

Sakura blushed, "So, what've you been up to sitting here all by youself?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking about something," Eriol looked out into the ocean, "It's nice to just sit down and think while looking at a beautiful ocean all by yourself sometimes."

"Yeah..." Sakura stared at the ocean.

They both sat there just thinking to themselves.

Sakura looked at Eriol then looked back at the ocean, _"It sure is wonderful to just sit here with Eriol gazing at the beautiful ocean_."

"Hey Sakura," Eriol looked at Sakura.

"Huh? Oh yeah?" Sakura looked back at Eriol. She realized that her face was only few inches away from his and she blushed. _"he looks really cute with the sunset's glow_"

"Have you ever felt like the person you love the most doesn't even know you're there sometime?" Eriol looked back at the ocean.

_"huh? why is he asking me this_?" Sakura thought to herself, "Yeah, I have...why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering."

"I see..."

Sakura felt her heart beat, "_Of course I've felt that way before, it's the same feeling I get when I see Eriol so in love with Tomoyo, it...hurts, it hurts alot to know that the one you love the most is in love with your best friend, and to know that even if I were to have him, he would've still been happier with someone else."_

"Hey Eriol, do you still love Tomoyo?" Sakura felt a little embarrassed to ask.

"....No" Eriol kept his eyes at the ocean.

"What? really?" Sakura was surprised.

Tomoyo's eyes went wide,_ " he l- loved me...? Eriol Hiiragizawa, loved me and I didn't even notice it at all? Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Tomoyo you fool! how can you not realize something like this?!?"_

Sakura couldn't believe what she heard, _"this is great! He no longer loves Tomoyo! That's good news for me right? I should be happy...but why am I not?"_ Sakura just had to find out if Eriol had any feelings for herself.

"Eriol..."

"Yes?"

Sakura looked straight into those misty blue eyes of his, _"I can't do it! I just can't confess to him!... no.. I can!"_

"Eriol, I have something really important to tell you."

"What is it Sakura?"

"...I...I l-lo..**Eriol Hiiragizawa, I love you!"** Sakura shut her eyes tightly as she said it, afraid to see the disgusted face of Eriol's, _"Great! What've I done? How can I ever face him? He must think I'm weird now. Gosh I'm such a fool! What makes me think that he would even like me?" _Slowly, Sakura opened her eyes, and to her surprised, Eriol's expression didn't change at all.

"E-eriol..?"

"Sakura...I kind of knew it already," Eriol chuckled.

"What? You did?..but how?" Sakura was speechless.

"You made it really obvious Sakura."

"Oh..." Sakura blushed, her face was as red as a tomato. _"he knew already...he knew that I loved him and yet he still treats me the same. But the question is..does he love me back..?"_

"...Do you love me back..?" Sakura didn't care about being embarrassed anymore, she wanted to know and she wanted to know now.

"...." Eriol went silent.

Sakura stared at Eriol.

"I...don't know..." Eriol's face softened," Sorry Sakura, but I don't think I'm ready to fall in love again..."

Sakura felt her heart break. She's been doing all this for Eriol, and he tells her he's not ready to fall in love? How can this be? He's supposed to fall in love with her! This is not what's supposed to happen!

"Oh, okay...I understand." Sakura felt tears in her eyes. _"I feel like such a loser! I..I can't possibly show my face around Eriol ever again!"_ Sakura ran off into the far end of the beach, leaving a speechless Eriol heartbroken to see his friend in so much pain.

"Sakura!" Eriol yelled after her, but it was no use, she didn't stop running and Eriol couldn't chase after her.

Tomoyo, being the witness of all this also felt heartbroken because of her friend. She walked up to Eriol silently, and sat beside him.

"Hey..." Tomoyo had a gentle smile.

"T-tomoyo...how long have you been there..?"

"Long enough to see it all..." Tomoyo looked down.

"I'm sorry to hear about how much you loved me, even though I never realized it, I'm sorry I've caused you so much pain."

Eriol was speechless, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, Tomoyo heard it all and shes apologizing, Eriol felt so embarrassed. His face went red.

"...That's all I have to say," Tomoyo looked down, "I'm gonna go now," Tomoyo ran after Sakura.

Eriol just sat there. Ashamed because of Sakura, and heartbroken because of Tomoyo. It was too much for one day, too much love problems happened. First Sakura, than Tomoyo. He couldn't believe what just happened to him. _" Even though...Sakura loved me alot, I think we were always best just as friends...and same with Tomoyo."_

Eriol sat there, he watched as the sun setted and the a little bit of the moon was seen.


End file.
